Illumination
by PrincessPeach131
Summary: What happens between Kel and Dom when Cleon returns and turns Kel's world upside down? A cute little KelDom ficlet. A fluffy poetic piece that is simply romance.


Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the features of the woman standing by the wall. The droplets of rain ran down her face as she stared out at the incoming storm. Dark clouds gathered menacingly over the sky as winds whipped her hair in front of her face. She stared into the wildness, the beauty and freedom of the unstoppable storm. She wished that she could spread wings and catch the updraft and sail into the storm, exist for one electric moment with the lightning, before total annihilation. One beautiful second where everything was perfect and she could finally be free. But life didn't work like the storms. It wasn't orderly or predictable. The clouds didn't take the time to build and grow in life, they simply appeared suddenly and without warning. So Kel knew that this also wouldn't blow over like the sparks lighting up the sky. It must be pushed.

Crackles booms

Hear the noise

Of independence

Freedom of choice.

The unexpected suddenness of the storm had frightened Kel. One moment she had been happy to go about her business at the Fort her daily routine. But then disaster had stuck with one loud boom. One exclamation of "Cleon!" And with that her perfectly sunny and ordered world had collapsed inward until she couldn't breathe, couldn't hear, see, think. And she had frozen as every awful memory returned to her, his visage bringing her misery. Until she had escaped, fled, to the wall, trying to gather her thoughts as the world screamed around her.

Freedom blowing

Quickly by

Catching leaves

On the wild ride.

So she lifted her arms, willing herself to take off, to fly away from the misery of life. She closed her eyes and felt the wind wrap around her, engulfing her as it whistled past, caressing her as it saved her, lifting her to heights previously undreamt of. She felt worries drop behind her as the gale accepted her as one of its own. It was she and the wind, one, together soaring. Until suddenly a strange presence joined their flight and brought them crashing down to Earth.

Spread your arms

Whirl around

Uninhibited, unrestrained

Up in clouds you'll next be found.

The apparition stared at her uncertainly, his blue eyes searching her slick, tear-stained face. Kel blinked as the features slowly rearranged into the concerned face of Domitan of Masbolle. He spoke, but she set a finger against his lips, quieting him. Together they gazed out at the raging sky, the eternal battle of light and dark. The power overwhelmed Kel, and she started to fall, down farther and farther, until she felt his arm snake around her, holding her up, supporting her, asking her to enjoy this moment. His fingers gently wiped away her tears as she clung to him. And his hot breath against her ear made her shiver as he slowly whispered.

Electricity sparking

As deadly grows

Sunny side away

Savage does it show.

"Kel, I know how hard it is for you to see him again. He's breaking your heart again, I can feel it, and I would do anything to stop it, if I could. But don't ever feel insufficient Kel, because you are amazing, and there are so many people who love you, even if that imbecile doesn't." He was murmuring now, almost incomprehensible over the storm, but she could hear as he muttered to himself. "People like me. Goddess bless, I love you Kel, and I would give anything for you." And the soft-spoken syllables grew into a large thunder crack, and suddenly her arms were around him, and his were around her, and his eyes were watching her, and she was watching him, and then his lips were on hers, tenderly, lovingly. And she kissed him back fervently, abandoning all thought, as a crack of lightning branched down to ignite the world.

Beauty overwhelming

Wildness and life

Independence growing

Total allure with strife.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: If you can't tell, it's kinda storming outside right now, and I'm about to retire to my couch and curl up with a nice Sarah Dessen book. Other than that, I plead temporary insanity and really really hope that you liked it! I think that it will be a one-shot, but reviews can help to change my mind! So please review and tell me if it's good, bad, too poetic, etc. Otherwise, I love you all and happy Friday the 13th! I hope that you all experience the exhilaration of being swept off of you feet. Please **review !** And make me a very happy person.

Let down your barriers and fly away!

PrincessPeach

(P.S. Disclaimer: None of the characters, or settings, or natural events are mine. The writing is.)


End file.
